


Mystery Man

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e19 Provenance, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sarah likes Sam and hopes she gets to see him again.
Relationships: Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 2





	Mystery Man

Sarah liked Sam and hopes she sees him again, although she has serious doubts about that. He and his brother are clearly drifters, driving from town to town, trying to save somebody else. It’s both quaint and terrifying. 

He’s a great and reasonably attractive guy - she hopes life works out for him. And she hopes she never has another supernatural experience again. Sarah wants to forget about most of the past few days and go back to living her blissful, unaware life. The paranormal can go fuck itself as far as she’s concerned.

She intends to stay out of it.


End file.
